


Hair Sniffing Fluff

by Slothquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothquisitor/pseuds/Slothquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy new relationship awkwardness. They're adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Sniffing Fluff

Cullen and Mara were sitting on the plush couch in her quarters looking over reports. It had been Mara’s suggestion, they had both been so busy lately they’d hardly had time to see each other. Cullen, sans armor for once, sat just within arms reach, brow furrowed in concentration. The candles around them were burning low, they’d been working for a few hours. Every so often, Cullen would absentmindedly trace patterns on Mara’s knee, leaving her rereading the same lines over and over again. Her lower back had a dull ache in it from sitting in the same position for so long, but readjusting meant moving further from him, and she didn’t want that.   
The relationship was still new to them both, declarations on the battlements just a few weeks old. Mara’s heart still fluttered each time she saw him, memories of his hands twisting her stomach into pleasant knots.   
Mara sighed and glanced around the room, in an attempt to regain focus. Her quarters were littered with books and little else. The room was large, and Josephine kept trying to persuade her she needed more furniture to fill it. But she relished in the openness, floor to ceiling balcony doors standing open as often as weather permitted, it felt more like home than anything since she left her clan. Her gaze fell on the bed, this was the first time they had been alone in each other’s company without near-constant interruption. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought.   
Suddenly, Cullen put his paperwork down and leaned back into the couch smug expression visible, “That’s it, the last one.”  
“That’s really not fair,” Mara glowered, her paperwork pile was still several layers high. While his presence had made her work more enjoyable, it had failed to make her more productive.   
“It’s not my fault you work slow,” he teased.   
“I blame you for distracting me.” A fact he was surely well aware of, judging by the smirk on his face.  
He laughed and placed his head on her shoulder, “Don’t mind me. I’m just going to relax here while you finish.”  
Mara turned her head quip ready to fire back, when she was met with the full force of the aroma from the head on her shoulder. She breathed deep, savoring the scent as all other thoughts left her. Her face was practically buried in his hair. She knew he did something to style his hair. She had gathered that much from Varric’s nickname of Curly, though she’d never seen his hair natural. Whatever he used to achieve the effect, it smelled amazing. Mara had noticed the smell on her hands after their kiss on the battlements. Her fingers had wound their way through the hair on the back of his head, and she had smelled like him for hours.   
Tonight was the first time she’d had the chance to properly it. The smell took her back to her childhood. The clan had camped in a lush meadow, elderwood and oakmoss had abounded. She remembered following her mother in the bright sunlight picking wildflowers. Her mother’s skilled fingers weaving them into her hair. Cullen shifted beside her, the crunch of the leather pulling her back to the present. He was studying her, expression unreadable.   
“Did you just sniff my hair?”  
Mara felt her face immediately go a deep crimson, “Maybe.”  
He plucked the report from her hands and pulled her into his chest as he chuckled, “You don’t need to be embarrassed, my love. For the record, I rather enjoy the smell of your hair too”  
Mara pushed a hand into his chest to look up at him, “You’re not just saying that?” Her eyes searched his for some hint of teasing, but there was none. His tawny eyes instead looked at her with unspoken affection.   
“No,” he kissed her nose and pulled her back into an embrace, chin resting on her head. “If our relationship doesn’t get us hair sniffing privileges with one another, I’m not sure what else it is good for.”  
Now it was her turn to laugh. He squeezed his arms tighter pressing her up against his chest. She could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat, strong and solid, like the arms that enveloped her.


End file.
